Watchtower
The Watchtower is an orbital space station that acts as the main headquarters of the Heroes. In the Watchtower heroes can find vendors for buying Iconic Battle Suits and weapons, as well as teleporters to all the in-game cities, low-tier raid instances and high-tier episode open world zones. The Watchtower also acts as a safe zone for heroes as only heroes are allowed to visit it and there are no enemies located there. The Watchtower can be visited by teleporting there directly from your map, by using one of the teleporters in any of the police stations across any of the cities, or from a teleporter found in the south of Gotham City. JLA members are able to teleport to and from the satellite using teleportation centers located across the planet. League members took turns on watch duty, monitoring Earth from the satellite and dispatching the League as needed. Pre-Game History When the Justice League was reformed by Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman in response to the new influx of heroes and villains on Earth, the Watchtower was built as the team's headquarters; a space-borne satellite, orbiting 22,300 miles above the Earth. Linked with the Hall of Justice in Washington DC via an archway-type teleporation system, the satellite was designed by both Wonder Woman and Green Lantern (John Stewart), and paid for by Wayne Enterprises, Queen Industries and Kord Legacy. In-Game History Following the influx of heroes on Earth thanks to Future Lex Luthor's exobytes, the Watchtower was renovated to accommodate for the new recruits; creating individual wings that catered to either Meta, Magic or Tech based heroes. Brainiac later attacked the Watchtower, infiltrating the satellite and causing a disruption by freeing the inmates in the Watchtower Containment Facility before attempting to overload the satellite's Reactor Core. The attempt was, however, stopped by a small group of new heroes. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline, Brainiac attacked the Justice League onboard the JLA Watchtower following the successful abduction of the Daily Planet building. Using a force consisting of Brainiac Enforcers and Exobytes, Brainiac distracted the League with fighting the larger Enforcers while he infected the Watchtower with the Exobytes; systematically destroying the satellite's communications and life support systems before destabilizing the power core and causing the station to self destruct. While the majority of the League managed to survive and escape, Aquaman was trapped inside a healing apparatus at the initiation of the stations' destruction however he is saved by Superman as the station's ruins begin entry into Earth's gravity due to Brainiac attempting to destroy the JLA by sending the station's ruins to impact on Metropolis. While he had ultimately failed, a large section of the station crashed in Metropolis' industrial district, maiming Lex Luthor. Map Key Teleporters *Tech Wing, Hanger - Central City *Tech Wing Antechamber - Gotham East End Police Station *Central Hub Southwest - Diamond District Police Station *Central Hub Southeast - Midtown Police Station *Central Hub center - Phase Shifter, two Hall of Justice exits, and teleporters to Stryker's Island Penitentiary and various recent episode areas *Magic Wing Antechamber - Chinatown Police Station *Meta Wing Antechamber - Little Bohemia Police Station Locations and Inhabitants Briefs and Investigations *Watchtower Holographic Tokens (Investigations) *Collections: The Watchtower Gallery 1396791_10151868879608472_39632365_o.jpg JLA Watchtower 1.jpg JLA Watchtower 3.jpg JLA Watchtower 4.jpg JLA Watchtower 5.jpg File:concept_overhead_monitor.jpg File:concept_power_pillars.jpg File:concept_tech_platform.jpg File:concept_techroom.jpg File:concept_terminal.jpg File:concept_wall_parts.jpg File:HallofJustice.jpg|Hall of Justice File:LegendsComicJLASat.jpg Trivia * The Watchtower first appeared in JLA #7 (April 2007) * The team's first satellite headquarters was built after their base in Happy Harbor was revealed to the Joker. With the financial backing of Bruce Wayne, the JLA established a satellite in geosynchronous orbit above the Earth, 22,300 miles above the equator, which would the League's new headquarters for some time until its destruction. This era of the League's history is commonly referred to as the "Satellite League". *The version of the Watchtower in-game is not in geosynchronous orbit as the Earth can be observed rotating. * Since the game's first year (2011), there exists a bug where, by finding a "hole" in the graphics, players could push their way through the Watchtower's walls and fly around outside of the satellite in an endless space; the player could even reach Earth, which is completely intangible. This glitch is observed in the Meta Wing, near the Research and Development center. The player may exit the empty space with some form of warping. The Map offers two warp options. If the player fly straight long enough, they would be warped back into the Watchtower. * The Watchtower is visible in the sky in the H.I.V.E. Moon Base alert. *In Earth 3: The Panopticon, Superman states he finds the Watchtower hard to navigate, but Wonder Woman says Batman built it that way to deter intruders. * While now operating as an embassy for the JLA, the Hall of Justice once served as the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron's former headquarters during World War II. See also *The Watchtower: An Opportunity *Headquarters (PvP) *Watchtower Containment Facility (Alert) *Watchtower Containment Facility (PvP) External links *Watchtower DC Database *JLA Watchtower (Satellite) CC Mainframe Category:Locations Category:Watchtower Locations Category:JLA Watchtower